Why Me? revised
by karikat24
Summary: Kagome's been ignored all her life by her parents and everyone else. She enters highschool and is labeled outcast immediately. What will happen when her worst enemy starts paying attention to her?
1. prologue

All right, story is back up!! Did a whole bunch of revision!! Only in 3rd person point of view. Hope u like this one. If u don't review and tell me. I'll revert back to the one before. By the way, that one is still up. No flames please!! Remember I'm not as good as other writers who have done this for many years. By the way: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA AND CO. THEY ARE THE CHARACTERS OF THE GREAT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!!  
  
Why me?  
  
By: karikat24  
  
Prologue  
  
A 15 year old walked outside of her house and sat on the steps of the shrine. She just had an argument with her parents again. "Ji-san," she said softly, "where are you? Why did you leave me? Why? Why did you have to go? You are the only person that loves me." She began to softly cry.  
  
*My heart is breaking slowly Slowly. My anchor to life Is gone Forever. I can't hold on Any longer.*  
  
The girl cried for a while longer. Then she stopped, took out a picture from her pocket and whispered to the air, "I love you Ji-San.. wherever you are. I know you'll be watching over me. I'll keep on living and striving, just for you. Thank you for all the times you were there for me. Good bye." Kagome Higurashi put on an emotionless face and walked up the steps to her house, ready to face anything her parents wanted to say to her.  
  
Inside, the house was white. Completely white. It was the color of mourning to them. In the living room, a picture of an elderly man smiling was hung. His face was full of wrinkles, but the wisdom in his eyes could be seen. Kagome walks in and said, "Ji-san.". She stood there, staring at the picture until a cold voice interrupted her. " Kagome where were you?! Your father and I were talking to you and you just left! How can you do that! You're grounded for a month! And if you dare to sneak away, we'll cut your allowance and ground you for another month. Do you understand?" Kagome, with her emotionless face, said, "yes mother," in a monotonous voice. Out of the corner of her eyes, though, she saw the smirking face of her brother. She disliked him. He was the reason why she was always grounded or punished in other forms even though it was never her fault. 


	2. the school

Why Me?  
  
By: Karikat24  
  
Chapter 1: The School  
  
Three months later, Kagome began High school in Tokyo High. She always had on an emotionless face. She ignored everyone and was almost completely ignored by everyone else. Almost. She was a social outcast, so naturally everyone would ignore her, but she looked remarkingly like the most popular girl in school, Kikyo.  
Kikyo was rich and liked by everyone only for that reason. Everyone hated her attitude. She acted like a slut and she thought that she could get any guy she wants, because she thought she was beautiful. Since she was such a vain person and she saw Kagome with "her" face, she got really angry. She went around saying that Kagome was a witch and she could take the form of anyone she wanted to and since she wanted to be popular, she had to take her face.  
Because of all these rumors, Kagome was shunned by everyone except for the teachers. Everyday she was ignored by everyone, so she ignored them all back. During lunch, she would sit by herself underneath the cherry-tree and eat. If anyone saw this sight, they would say that it was beautiful, but since nobody liked Kagome, they would all deny the fact.  
She met Kikyo's boyfriend during the first couple days of school. He had beautiful black hair that went down to his waist. He was also popular, handsome, and strong, but, in Kagome's eyes, he was a bastard, just like Kikyo. She despised them both. Since he was Kikyo's boyfriend, he would be the first to hear Kikyo's rumors and then spread it through his friends. So, whenever Kagome went by the "popular" people, she would always hear them say things about her, such as: "she's a witch, you heard Kikyo say that. I agree with her, because how else could she look like Kikyo?" "Watch out, she's here!" "I heard that she slept with men every weekend. I think she should just drop school and work in a whore house." Of course, none of these were true. She just held her head high, and walked straight through the mob of people.  
Later into the school year, her father died. No one knew how he died. A funeral was held for him. Kagome and her family, which only consisted of three people now, were sitting at the front. They stood up and looked at body of Mr. Higurashi.in the casket. Kagome's mother and Sota were bawling her eyes out while Kagome's eyes remained dry and empty of feelings. She never felt his love, therefore she couldn't grieve for him. She stood there, just looking at her father until they closed the casket. Slowly, she just walked away.  
  
*I see one thing in that body of yours. Not love Nor anger Nor sadness.  
  
Just hatred  
  
Towards me.  
  
Even when you are dead You still Hold that feeling Towards me. What have I done to you To deserve this ?  
  
Is it just simply Not being What you Want?*  
  
Kagome walked home, alone while Sota and her mother remained to see Mr. Higurashi's casket buried. When she went inside her house, she went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to warm and filled the tub. She went into her room and retrieved her clothes. Silently, she took off her clothes and lowered herself into the bathtub. She sat there, silently thinking about what had happened and what would happen when her mother and brother came home. After her bath, she put on her clothes quickly and went into her room.  
That was when her mom and brother came home. The house was silent while both mother and son went to their room and grieved inside. Kagome poked her head outside when she heard the doors to their rooms close. She went down the kitchen and made a sand which for herself. Afterwards, she went to her room and wrote in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary.  
  
Father died today. I don't know how. Even though he died, I couldn't  
grieve for him, because he never showed love to me after Sota was  
born. He only loved me before, as his only child. The was the only  
reason why he loved me. If I were male, would he love me as much as  
Sota? I always heard him telling mother, when I was younger, that he  
wanted another child, but male.  
I remember that when I was about four, I showed an interest in piano  
playing. Father noticed and bought a piano. He even found a teacher  
to teach me. Since then, every night, I would play him a song that I  
had learned. He would sit in his chair, and close his eyes, listening  
to my music. All of this happened until I was six. That was when Sota  
was born. That was when daddy stopped paying attention to me and payed  
attention to Sota instead. Suddenly, the happy memories were replaced  
by nightmarish ones. I have often wondered that if memories were like  
sand and one has to hold on tight to keep it, then can I let go of it,  
forget good and bad, and start all over again?  
  
With that, Kagome put her diary away and crawled into bed . She fell asleep, only to be wakened in the morning. 


	3. something's happening

A/N: Well, tell me what you think. Is this one better or the one before? R/R please  
  
Why Me?  
  
By: karikat24  
  
Chapter 2: Something's Happening  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up at the usual time (for once she's not late (!). She had her breakfast and went to school. That day at school, Kagome ignored everyone even more than usual, because the death of her father was plaguing her mind. It caused her to think about all of the things that happened before his death. She wasn't sad, just troubled. That day during lunch, she sat underneath the cherry tree, as usual, thinking and not even touching her lunch. She didn't even realize it when a group of students had walked up to her. "Well," a voice said, startling her, "heard that your father died." Kagome looked up and saw that it was Kikyo. "Ha! You probably killed him yourself so you could bring the demise of your family quickly." Kagome just ignored her and started packing up her food. Lunch was almost over anyways. Kikyo stood there with the rest of the popular people as if they were waiting for a response from her. When she ignored them, Kikyo got angry. She thought, "How dare she ignore me?!?!?" Kikyo shot Kagome a look that promised pain before she left. "I'll just get Inu-Yasha to help me out in this."she thought. With that, she smirked and walked off to her next class, Math.  
Kagome walked off to her locker soon after Kikyo and her friends left. She got her Math textbook and binder, for it was the subject that she had next. Most unfortunately, she had it with Kikyo and Inu-Yasha. She put her materials in her backpack and walked to her class. She entered the classroom and sat in her usual seat. Of course, Kikyo and Inu-Yasha were there already and they were smirking at her. Kagome ignored them until the teacher came in and started class. Since today her mind was preoccupied with memories, she wasn't really paying attention. When the teacher called on her, she didn't even hear until a book was slapped on her desk. She looked up at the teacher and said, "Gomen nasai." Her respond was only, "Detention. 3:15 sharp!" Kagome just sighed. When the teacher turned around, she saw Inu-Yasha and Kikyo's face turned towards her. On them were twin smirks. This caused her to sigh again. "Ugh, great. I just earned myself a detention." She thought sarcastically in her mind. "How can it get any worse today?" Just as soon as that thought was finished, a spitball landed in her textbook. She quickly turned around and saw Miroku, Inu- Yasha's best friend and one of the popular people, quickly put away a straw. She heard someone snigger and turned the other way. This time she saw Inu-Yasha holding a hand to his mouth trying not to laugh out loud. She sighed again and thumped her head against her desk. That math class went by very slowly. As soon as it was over, Kagome rushed out of the classroom and headed out for her next class, bumping into many people, causing them to curse. She had English next, and thankfully Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, and Miroku weren't in her class. She silently sent a prayer to god and walked in.  
After English, last class of the day, Kagome went off to detention. She sat there for half an hour doing nothing at all, until she decided to do her homework. An hour and a half passed by and she was released. She walked home slowly, because of the day's events. It was one of the worst days of her life. As soon as she got home and put down her backpack, her mother came in. Her eyes were angry as they gazed into Kagome's azure ones. They stood one glaring and the other looking confuse for a while until Mrs. Higurashi said in a quiet menacing voice, "Where were you Kagome? You were suppose to be home two hours ago!" With each word, the volume and intensity of her voice increased. When Kagome told her that the Math teacher gave her detention, her mother flew into a rage. She grabbed feather duster, the ones with a wooden pole, and began hitting her with the hard wood. Kagome tried to block, but she would just get hit instead. Every time her mother scored a hit, Kagome screamed. Sota just hid in his room. After her mother was finished, Kagome just laid on the floor in a heap and cried silent tears.  
  
~"When it's time to cry, cry with all your heart." - Fushigi Yugi~ 


	4. a new collection

Why Me?  
  
By: karikat24  
  
Chapter 3: A New Collection  
  
The next morning, Kagome got up from bed with a horrible backache. She tired to stretch a bit, but it hurt too much. So, she decided to take a warm shower to help relieve her muscles. Perhaps it would soothe her backache a bit. Anyhow, she took the shower and was disappointed to find a lot more bruises on her back than she expected. The warm shower didn't really help that much either. "Oh, well" she thought, "I'll just have to deal with it but it totally sucks." With that thought, Kagome went down to the breakfast table, quietly ate her breakfast without looking at her mom, and left for school. Kagome walked to school slowly. When she got there, she opened her locker and looked at the schedule taped there since the beginning of the school year. "NO!" She thought as she looked at her schedule. "I have P.E. first. This is the worst day of my life. I'd rather have yesterday." With a sigh/ moan, she headed toward the Girls' Locker Room. She changed into her P.E. attire in a bathroom stall so that no one would see her bruises. After she was done, she walked out into the gym. There was at least half the grade there. Unfortunately for her, she got the half with most of the snobby people in it. Snobby includes: Kikyo, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Yura, Hojo, Ayame, and other popular people. It was fitness week. That means they had to run as many laps as they could in 10 minutes. Then they had to run extra 8 laps. After that, they had to do 15 crunches, 10 push-ups, 20 skis, 35 lunges, and a 5-minute wall sit. This did not help Kagome's bruised back at all, since she had to do many different stretches and etc. Because of this, for the rest of the day, she was in pain. As soon as school was out, Kagome rushed home so that her mother wouldn't punish her for getting home late and so she could take a hot bath that might help her back. When she came home, her mother wasn't there yet. She filled the bathtub with hot water and sunk into the heavenly bliss. About an hour later, she came out and did her homework. That night, Kagome and her family ate their dinner in silence. After dinner, Kagome went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to see if she had Moltrin or anything that could help relieve her pain. To her luck, she found the bottle of medicine she was looking for. She took one tablet, and then went back into her room to do the rest of her homework. Soon, she climbed into her bed, tired from the day and fell into a fitful sleep. The next morning dawned bright and early. She got up early and decided to pay the pharmacy, which was only a couple blocks down the road, a visit. As she was walking, she bumped into someone by accident. She looked up and realized that it was Inu-Yasha and his group of cronies. "God? Why do you hate me?" she thought to herself. Inu-Yasha looked down, saw Kagome and smirked. "Hello Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Inu-Yasha said with fake worry and a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Kagome just sighed and decided to push pass him and be on her way, but Inu-Yasha had something else in mind. Wherever she went toward, he would step in front of her, blocking her way. The rest of his friends laughed at her trying to get away. Finally, Kagome gave up and just stood there staring at Inu-Yasha and waited for him to do something. When Inu-Yasha realized that Kagome wasn't trying to get pass him anymore, he frowned. This girl had a lot more fire and courage than he gave her credit for. He had half expected her to try a couple more times and then break down crying. But no, she didn't do that. She just stood there staring at him as if telling him to move instead of forcing him to. Reluctantly said to the guys, "All right, we should get on our way to school now. Otherwise we'll be late and the teachers will give us detention." All of the guys followed him and left. Kagome waited for a while longer before she went on her way to school. "Well, so much for going to the pharmacy. *sigh* maybe I'll just try to go quickly after school." To her misfortune that hay, she had P.E. again. This time it was martial arts. She got into her P.E. clothes and went into the gym. They were broken up into groups of students. In her group, there were Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Hojo, Hiten, Yura, Kagura,and Sango. They were to watch each other fight, then give them a score. They were also to fight with the same sex. First, Miroku and Hojo were up. They bowed to each other and began. They circled each other, waiting looking for the weak spot. Miroku spotted it first and kicked Hojo in the ribs. Hojo tried to block but was too slow. As he was trying to get back up, he was punched in the face. This time, he fell back and didn't move. "Miroku is the winner!" Inu-Yasha announced. Miroku was given his score. Then he walked of the matt and gave Inu-Yasha a high-five. "Who would like to go next?" Miroku asked. " I will." A female voice replied. Everyone looked toward the source of the voice and saw Yura. "All right , Yura, who would you like to challenge?" Inu-Yasha asked. Yura looked at the girls. Then she said, "I choose Kagome." As Kagome heard her name come out of Yura's mouth, she groaned. She had really hoped that she wouldn't have to go today since her back still hurt. But, she silently got up and walked onto the matt where Yura stood waiting. They bowed to each other and began. Their proceedings were the same as Miroku and Hojo's, except Yura struck first. She punched Kagome in the stomach and Kagome hissed in pain, but still, she got up. Yura attempted to punch her again but Kagome caught her fist. Then the next thing she knew, she was on her back staring at he ceiling. Yura quickly got up and faced Kagome again. This time, Yura ran toward Kagome, jumped into the air and did a flip right over her. She then proceeded to elbow her back. It hit one of the bigger bruises that were there and Kagome yelped in pain. Inu-Yasha, who was sitting at the sidelines, quirked an eyebrow when he heard her yelp. Surely, a small elbow like that on your back shouldn't hurt that much. He just brushed it off as her being really weak and not being able to handle any pain. As the fight continued, Kagome became more on the receiving side than the giving side. Just as she was about to give up, she heard Yura say, "Had enough yet whore? This is just to show you of your place in this society. You might as well just give up now." Those words sparked an unknown fire in Kagome and suddenly, she felt recharged. She narrowed her eyes at Yura, waiting to spot her weakness. There. Yura had moved her arms so that part of her torso was uncovered and unprotected. Kagome took the chance and punch her. HARD. Yura flew across the matt to the other side and lay there, unconscious. Everyone stared at her after her show of power. They wouldn't believe how strong she was. Suddenly, she collapsed to the floor. 


	5. the aftermath

Aight peeps, tell me if you like this one more, or the first version more. And please r/r. Luv ya always. ;) By the way, I read my reviews and realized how evil I was to stop the story there. I really didn't mean to. I know, I hate cliffhangers myself.  
  
Why Me?  
  
By: karikat24  
  
Chapter 4: The Aftermath  
  
The instructor ran over to the group and examined both Yura and Kagome. After inspecting both girls, he said," They're both okay. Yura's just unconscious. She'll probably have a few bruises, pretty ugly ones, and maybe some broken ribs when she wakes up, I'm not sure. Kagome's okay too. I have no idea why she fainted though. I need two of you boys to bring them to the nurse. Miroku, Inu-yasha, can you guys please bring the girls to the nurse's office?" With a brisk nod, Miroku picked up Yura and started carrying her toward the nurse's office. Inu-Yasha gently picked Kagome up from her position on the matt. Silently, he followed Miroku down the corridors of their school. On their way, Inu-Yasha kept repeating in his mind the shocking events that had happened in the gym. He was still shocked at what Kagome had done. "Miroku," Inu-Yasha said. "Yeah?" was the reply.  
  
"Don't you find what happened today weird?"  
  
"Yeah. I never knew that Kagome girl could do that. It was mad scary man."  
  
"Yeah I know." Inu-Yasha was going to say more, but suddenly Kagome whimpered and he looked down. Suddenly a tear fell down her cheek. For some reason, he felt his heart clench at this. Before he knew it, they were in the nurse's office and he had to put her down in one of the beds. "Thank you boys," the petite woman, who was the school nurse, said, "I'll take it from here. These girls might need help getting home though, if the need arises, will you guys be able to help?" Inu-Yasha and Miroku looked at each other. "I guess it'll be okay. I'm sure we'll be able to help." Miroku replied for the both of them. "Thank you so much boys. All right, run to class now."  
  
When the two boys went outside, Inu-Yasha turned to Miroku. "Hey, who said I could help toady after school anyways?" "Inu-Yasha, do u not see the condition that the girls are in?"  
  
"Yeah, so!?"  
  
"They would really appreciate it if we could help them, but I get Yura. You get the Higurashi girl." Miroku said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"That was exactly why I didn't say anything." Miroku just rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever." And with that, the two of them walked off to their respectful class.  
  
'Everything's black. Where am I?' Kagome thought. A sudden wave of cold washed over her. 'oh geez!! This feels like I'm in a freezer or something.' She began walking along, going nowhere because all she could see was the darkness around her. When she moved, the area that she was at before was filled in by dark shadows. With no destination in mind, Kagome just continued walking. Suddenly, hands reached out of the shadows grabbed onto her. Kagome shrieked and struggled against it. "Let me go!! Let me GO!!! LET ME GO!!!!" With that, white light came out and started driving the shadowy hands back. They slowly released Kagome and retreated to their corner. Kagome looked toward the light and saw a figure in the midst of it. She squinted to see it better. The figure walked toward her. As it did so, her eyes widened in surprise. "JI-SAN!!!" Kagome squealed happily. She ran to her grandfather who embraced her. "Ji-San, I missed you so much. Why did you have to go?" Kagome asked as small tears made its way down her face. "Kagome, my child. Hush, don't cry." her grandfather whispered. "Listen to what I have to say." Kagome looked at her grandfather, the tears still making their way down her face. "Kagome, people are not always what they seem. The person whom you expect the least to help you will be there for you. Remember always not to jump to conclusion if you do, it will be a misfortune. Remember this always, my child." After that was said, his body slowly disappeared into the light. "No, Ji-san!! Stay!! Don't go!! Please!!" Despite all of her words, he disappeared. So did everything around her.  
  
Kagome snapped open her eyes. She stared at the ceiling thinking about her dream. That was when she noticed the wetness on her cheeks. She put her hand to her check and felt tears. 'I was crying?' she thought. Before she could do anything else, the nurse bustled in. "You're awake!" She cried. 'Why am I in the nurse's office again?' Kagome thought as she tried to get up. "Don't get up!!" the nurse scolded her. She then realized why she was in the nurse's office. Her whole body screamed in protest. "OW!!" She yelped. "I told you so. Now lay back down." The nurse cautioned. As she did so, the nurse told her of what happened and that she would be taken home by a student but she didn't say whom. Later, Kagome fell asleep again. This time it was a dreamless sleep.  
  
When the dismissal bell rang at 3 o'clock sharp, Inu-Yasha barged out of his science classroom door. "FREE AT LAST!!!" he screamed. "Not yet," a voice said behind him. "Remember, Inu-Yasha, we have to bring the girls home." Miroku smirked at him. "Right. I almost forgot." Was the answer that Miroku received. As they neared the nurse's office, Inu-Yasha said to Miroku, "Miroku, if I were you, I wouldn't try and grope Yura while she's asleep. She's really strong you know and she might wake up mid grope or something. Then you'll be six feet under." He sniggered. "Ha Ha...very funny." Miroku replied sarcastically. The conversation stopped there as they entered the same room they were in only a little while ago.  
  
"Hi. You guys here to pick up the girls already?" the nurse asked. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes to in his mind. 'DUH!! Why else are we here?' "Yes we are." Miroku answered. Alright, They're both over there." She pointed to her right. They walked over to the beds in the nurse's office. Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome and saw that she was still asleep. He looked at Miroku and saw that Yura was awake and was being supported by Miroku to walk out. He sighed and picked Kagome up bridal style. As he walked away, he saw some of the looks the students gave him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: aight. I asked my sistah to look at my story. She told me that my grammar wasn't that good. Sry bout that folks. I know....I suck at grammar, can't help it. She also told me how my writing looks like a big block. Sry about that too. Never wrote on fanficiton before. I'm a rookie. Give me a break. Aight. I hope this turns out better. And I'm really sorry about the cliffy too. I got too tired. I don't know if I'll be updating anytime soon. I have two huge projects that are going to take me forever to do. I'll be out of the chaos by the middle or end of chaos. At least one of my projects is going to be done. But then again I have huge dead lines where I have to take 50-100 notecards with facts on them. Yeah.. School sux...what can I do about it? 


	6. the meeting

A/N: aight, I had to end it there. Wrote it last night, but couldn't post it. Just wanted to let you know that I can be doing my homework right now, but I decided to be a kind author and update since I haven't in quite a while. Sorry , kagomeandinuyasha4ever, there's still a bit more about kagome being abused by her mother. And pinayazngrl, I haven't gotten around to reading your fic yet. I really don't have enough time right now, but I promise I will put that on the top of my "to do" list.  
  
And folks, sorry about the last "chapter". I was reading my reviews and I was wondering why peeps kept on asking me to write longer chapters. I checked my story and realized that I had uploaded the wrong document. I uploaded the 6th chapter instead of the 5th. So... I'M REALLY SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! Anyways, enjoy the REAL chappie! (  
  
Why Me?  
  
By: karikat24  
  
Chapter 5: The Meeting  
  
"Why me?" Inu-Yasha thought as he walked through the streets with Kagome in his arms. Miroku and he had split at the intersection two blocks from the school. Miroku had went on his way to Yura's house, while he went toward Kagome's house. "Great gods, what am I going to say to her mother when I get there? What would her mother think if she saw Kagome in this condition?" Inu-Yasha thought, troubled.  
  
He was still thinking about what to say when he realized he had already reached her house. He looked down at Kagome, then back up at the shrine. "Here goes nothing." He muttered to himself. He breathed out breathed out a long breath. Then he sucked in some air and marched up the stairs. When he reached the door, he stretched out his hand to ring the doorbell, but hesitated. "Get a grip on yourself man, you're almost there." With that thought, he rang the doorbell. The door was suddenly yanked open. Inu-yasha looked down and saw a little boy around the age of ten or eleven. He quirked an eyebrow at the boy and said, "Hey, is your mother home?" The boy mirrored his movement, but didn't answer. Instead, he asked, "Is that Kagome?" At the question, Inu-Yasha swallowed a lump that had developed in his throat without him even knowing it. "Yeah." He croaked out. The boy turned around and started walking muttering some things. Among them, Inu- Yasha caught the words "Kagome's" "hurt" "mom" "mad" "stick" "beat" and "Kagome" again. While he pondered the meaning of the words, he heard the little boy in the house yelling for his mom. "MOM!?!?!?!?!" Then he heard a woman reply, "WHAT SOTA?!" "THERE"S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR WITH KAGOME!" "WHAT!!"  
  
Then he heard rushing footsteps. Suddenly, the door was yanked wide open again. But this time, a woman who looked to be in her late thirties was the one who opened it. "Who are you!" she demanded. "... this is Kagome's mom?" was all that Inu-Yasha could think of at that moment. After a small pause he said, "Ms. Higurashi, Kagome got hurt today during P.E. class. I was told by the nurse to bring her home. I'm a fellow classmate of hers." "Oh." Was the reply he received. "All right, just drop her on the couch." After he had done so, he nodded to Ms. Higurashi and headed for the door. As he did so, he heard Ms. Higurashi whisper something along the lines of "Kagome" "bitch" "gets in trouble" "teach" "lesson". As soon as he had walked out of the house the door was slammed behind his back. "Isn't her mother just a humble person?" was the first thought that occurred to him. "Whatever, her problem, not mine." With that, he began heading home at a leisurely pace.  
  
"Ugh.... where am I?" was the first question that popped into Kagome's head when she woke up. She sat up and looked around, relieved to find that she is back at home. "but how did I get here?" she pondered until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and met the angry gaze of her mother. "Well, what have you got to say about yourself?" her mother asked her. "Huh?" Kagome replied, her head still a bit fuzzy. Her mother growled low in her throat. "Go make dinner for tonight. You're lucky I'm in a pretty good mood tonight, it could have been worse. And it will be worse if you don't make a GOOD dinner." With that, her mom stormed out of the living room.  
  
Kagome slowly dragged herself off of the couch and toward the kitchen. Her muscles screamed with the effort. " better get it over with." She said to herself. She got a couple ingredients out of the fridge and prepared them for the meal she was going to make. During odd moments, while preparing the last meal, her vision would get blurry and she wouldn't be able to see anything for a split second. During one of these moments, Sota decided to scare her. He snuck into the kitchen behind her, and screamed, "BOO!!!" (if you weren't blind during that split second, you probably wouldn't be scared and would tell him to buzz off) This scared Kagome, because she was half- blind during that moment. She turned around to face the source of the sound, Sota. And without knowing it, she pushed herself backwards. Her lower arm met with the hot pot that was still on the stove. It burned her skin. She screamed and pulled her arm back toward herself. Tears of pain streamed down her cheeks. With the remaining of her strength, she ran to her room. As she left the kitchen, she heard her brother laughing maliciously.  
  
Kagome ran into her room and straight to the bathroom. She pulled back her mirror. Behind it was her secret supply of medications. She quickly took out the aloe and applied it to her arm. She wanted to wrap it up in bandages, but she couldn't do it herself. After she had applied the medication, the events of what happened slowly replayed in her mind. The sound of her brother's malicious laugh rang in her ears. She then began wondering if there was anyone out there in the world who loved her at all. With that thought, a new stream of tears made its way down the pale features of her face. She cried herself to sleep in the bathroom, and that was where she found herself the next morning when she was woken up rudely by her mother screaming at her. 


	7. another war

Why Me?  
  
By: karikat24  
  
Chapter 6: Another war  
  
"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BITCH!" were the words that woke Kagome up from a wonderful dream in which she escaped from her mother and lived freely. She woke up in the bathroom and sighed, 'oh, well, a dream's a dream. I can keep on dreaming, but it won't come true until I do something about it.' With that, she got up and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were a bit puffy from crying last night and her body still really hurt. With another sigh, she looked at her arm. The burn wasn't that bad anymore. A bit of skin was peeling, but it wasn't that bad. She quickly brushed her teeth and got ready for school, so she could have all the time that she wanted to walk to school and not be late.  
  
After she was done, she cautiously walked down the stairs, peeking in the kitchen to see if her mother was there. She wasn't. Letting out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a sandwich and left the house. She ate her sandwich as she walked to school slowly. 'Please don't let Inu-Yasha block my road again today. I really can't deal with him right now.' She sent the small prayer to god, but god had turned his back on her, so unfortunately for her, he and his gang walked into her view as she turned the corner. She decided to slow down a bit, but then she felt like she was walking at a snails pace and, glancing at her watch, there was only ten minutes left. Traveling at that pace, she wouldn't get there until half and hour later. Bracing herself, she walked up to the group and said, "Excuse me!" They all turned and looked at her. Then they looked at Inu-Yasha looking for directions. He waved his hand aside, meaning to let her pass. As Kagome went through the group of boys, she nodded her head briskly at Inu-Yasha as a thank you. She walked at quickly as her legs and muscles let her. Soon she arrived at school and ran to her locker. When she entered her first class, she thought about what happened on her way here. She wondered why Ink you. She walked at quickly as her legs and muscles let her. Soon she arrived at school and ran to her locker. When she entered her first class, she thought about what happened on her way here. She wondered why Inu-Yasha didn't stop her block her way. 'Something's smelling fishy around here', She thought. 'Oh, well.' And she let it slide.  
  
As the day wore on, Kagome's body started hurting. By lunch time, she could barley stand up. She sat under the Sakura tree with her lunchbox in her lap. Instead of eating, she was staring into space, creating a family with love, that she never had. She was still daydreaming until a pair of legs came into her view. Kagome looked up and saw a girl with medium length brown hair. She had on a really short brown skirt and her shirt was low and showed quite a lot of cleavage. Slut was the first word that came into Kagome's mind. "Um....may I help you?" Kagome asked. "Yeah. I'm here to help my cousin. You know... you beat her up really badly yesterday during P.E. class." With those words, Kagome panicked, but before she could do anything, the girl landed a punch on her. Since she was already paining from yesterday, the hard punch that was dealt on her really took an effect on her. For an instant, everything got blurry. As she was on the brink of consciousness, she heard the girl say, "and my name is Mika. Don't you ever forget it."  
  
Inu-Yasha, who was halfway across the school grounds, heard some people whispering about something that happened near the Sakura tree. He and Miroku looked at each other. "I'm gonna go and see what's going on. Wanna come, Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Nah. I think I'll just stay here and wait for your report." "Fine by me."  
  
Inu-Yasha walked off to where the people were the thickest. "hey, boy, what happened here?" Inu-Yasha asked a random stranger. "Um.. I think, Yura's cousin, Mika, punched Higurashi really hard. Then, somehow, Higurashi fainted." The stranger replied. With that, Inu-Yasha rushed underneath the Sakura Tree. He saw Kagome against the tree, her eyes closed in a dead faint. He quickly ran over and picked her up before he even knew what he was doing.  
  
"Move it bustah," Inu-yasha said as he made his way, with Kagome in his arms, toward the Nurse's Office. All of the students who heard it quickly jumped out of the way, those who didn't got a bruised foot. In fifteen seconds flat, he arrived at the door of the nurse's office. 'Tell me why I'm doing this again?' Inu-Yasha asked himself. 'Because you are a kind gentleman.' Answered his conscious, 'or is it.... you're only a gentle man toward her. ' 'Shut-up' Inu-Yasha said to the tiny voice inside of him.  
  
He opened the door to the nurse's office and stepped inside. The nurse looked up from the magazine on her desk and saw Kagome in Inu-Yasha's arms. "My Gods. What happened here?" she questioned Inu- Yasha. "She got punched by another girl for no reason," was the reply. The nurse pointed toward the bed laid in the office. "Set here down there," she ordered, "Then you may leave. Ah, yes, and if a problem arises you might have to bring her back again." Inu-Yasha nodded as he did what he was told and went to his next class.  
  
After Inu-Yasha left, the nurse looked down at Kagome's unconscious form and shook her head with a sigh. "You were just in here yesterday." She said to herself. "Maybe I overlooked some wounds from P.E. class or you were hurt more than I thought." The nurse lifter Kagome's sleeve and saw a small burn there. 'Didn't see that there yesterday." She thought. 'hmmmmmmmmm....there might be some others that I overlooked. Throughout the process, the nurse found some marks on Kagome's that she didn't see before. She bandaged the burn and sat down on her desk to read her Vogue magazine.  
  
'Ugh.....where am I ?' Kagome thought as she woke upan hour and a half later. 'Ow... my head really hurts.' She looked over and saw the nurse reading. She slowly sat up. Obviously, the nurse heard the noise and said, "Ah! I see you're awake now. How are you feeling?" "My head hurts and so does the rest of my body." "That's not good." The nurse said with a frown. "Here. Take this pill. It'll help relieve the pain."  
  
Kagome took the pill and asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"School's going to be out in about five minutes."  
  
"Oh. May I leave now?"  
  
"Are you sure about this? I really don't want to let you go home by yourself if you're not feeling well."  
  
"I feel better now. I really want to go home now." That was a lie. She wanted to seize the five minutes she cold be dismissed early and run to the pharmacy to pick up some first-aid stuff.  
  
"All right, but if you don't feel well over the weekend, go to the doctors."  
  
"Yes, ma'am"  
  
"Okay. You may leave now."  
  
"Thank You"  
  
Five minutes later, the bell rang. Inu-Yasha bursted out from his classroom door with papers flying all around. He ran with his inhuman speed to his locker, grabbed his books, and ran to the nurse's office. He went inside, but all he saw was the nurse. Kagome wasn't on the bed anymore. "Where did she go?" Inu-Yasha asked the nurse, who was still reading. "Oh, the girl?" 'no, the llama' Inu-Yasha thought sarcastically. "She left... Five minutes ago." The nurse informed him."you should go home too, not stand there." The nurse shooed him down the hallway to the front doors.  
As Inu-Yasha stood in front of the school, he sighed. 'Well, I rushed around for nothing.' He thought. 'Gee, thanks, Kagome." He let out another sigh and walked toward his home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ A/N: all right. I need you guys to review and tell me if I'm rushing this. Cuz, I'm not following my original story that much anymore. Well.... I am..... sorta... yeah. Okay. I hope that this is long enough for you guys to sink your teeth into. I don't think this one is that good. If a chapter isn't that good, tell me. I'll find some time on my busy weekend schedule to revise it or something. My 50 notecards are done. Now I have 50 more notecards to go for another deadline. My poetry anthology is coming to an end, so that should free up a little bit of room. (a little). Even though I have this massive amount of homework. I still find time to write this story for you guys. I hope you like it, cuz if you'll don't, then... I"LL MAKE KAGOME SUFFER!!! j/k. I won't. I'll just get all unhappy and stuff. Pressure from everything you know. I have to satisfy my readers now. Kk. Until next time!! 


	8. After School

Why Me?  
  
By: karikat24  
  
Chapter 7: After School  
  
Kagome and tried to walk quickly to the drug store a few blocks away from the store. When she walked, her legs would shake a bit, causing her to stop for a bit and rest, then keep going.  
  
:::~ 10 minutes later~:::  
  
'I'm finally here', Kagome thought as she entered the pharmacy. She went to the medication section. She grabbed ace bandages, band-aids, aloe, and other necessary stuff. Then she quickly walked to the line in front of the cash register.  
  
A while later, Kagome looked at her watch. ' SHIT!' she thought, ' I'm late.' She stood in line, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"No, ma'am, the sale was over a week ago. The cookies are now full price." The cashier said.  
  
"No. I read the price tag. It said it is one dollar!" the customer, an old lady, argued.  
  
"No, that was a week ago."  
  
"I read the price tag."  
  
"It was a week ago."  
  
"I read the price tag."  
  
"It was a week ago."  
  
"GO GET YOURSELF SOME STUPID GLASSES!!!" Kagome screamed out of frustration.  
  
The lady gasped and stomped out of the pharmacy without buying anything.  
  
Kagome breathed out. She stepped up to the cashier and gave him her items. The cashier scanned the item and said, "that will be a total of eight, eighty-five, ma'am." Kagome took out a ten and gave it to him. He gave her the change and said, "Thanks for getting her off my case." He smiled at her. Kagome couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes caught her watch and she frowned. She quickly walked out of the store.  
  
She was so worried about getting home on time; she didn't even notice a person following her. As she walked on a less crowded street, she heard footsteps behind her. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her mouth. "Mmmmmmph." was her stifled scream. She felt his breathing on her neck and the smell of whiskey was detected. She suddenly couldn't breath. Then, out of instinct, she bit his hand.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the man screamed.  
  
She was instantly released. Kagome whirled around and saw the man shaking his hand. She kicked him between the legs and started running, but before she could even run, she was knocked to the ground. She felt a small throbbing pain around her ankle. "Owww." She said softly. She picked herself up and limped as quickly away as she could.  
  
Her whole body ached, her legs shook, and her vision was blurry. 'I'm........so..........tired. ' She thought. ' I........... can't go........ any further.' Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure dressed in her school's uniform. She heard the person gasp and start running her way. 'Help!' was the last thought that ran though her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~ 'OH MY GOD!' Inu-Yasha thought as he started running. Down the stairs and past a corridor, he came to a stop in front of a door. He pounded on it. "SESSHOMARU!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIGGEN ROOM?!" he screamed.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing much Inu-Yasha, just revenge for the prank that you pulled on me last time." A voice said from behind the door.  
  
"Yeah? Well why PINK of all colors!!"  
  
"It suits you." Sesshomaru snickered and simply stated.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. He tried the knob once more before he gave up and went into his now pink coloured room. He jumped onto his bed still very pissed about his room colour and fell into a light slumber.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Miroku thought it was a nice day to take a walk after school and since it was Friday, no school tomorrow, he decided that he would do exactly just that. He walked a couple blocks away from the school and turned into the park. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sunshine and the breeze for just a slight moment. Then he headed toward his house, taking the long way about.  
  
He was humming a very happy song until he heard a scream that was cut short. He thought he had heard it from an ally way. Puzzled he headed for it. He peaked into the ally and saw Kagome there with a man behind her. He gasped and started running. Popular or not, he wouldn't let a student from his school get hurt by a stranger who could kill someone if he wanted to. He watched as Kagome collapsed to the ground. Miroku arrived at Kagome's side just as the other man did. The stranger stretched out an arm toward Kagome. As he did so, Miroku punched him in the face. The man staggered for a bit, then fell onto his stomach, unconscious. A whiskey bottle fell out of his pocket. Miroku wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
He looked at Kagome's body for a moment. Then he took out his cell-phone (for once he's not perverted. lolz). He pressed a few buttons and waited for a person to pick up. ~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha was peacefully sleeping until his phone rang. "Mmmmmmm......." He groaned, trying to block ringing sound out. When it persisted, he growled and picked it up. "What do you want?" He barked.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, this is Miroku." By the sound of urgency in his voice, Inu- Yasha bit back all the anger he was planning on releasing upon whoever the unfortunate caller was.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found Kagome. She's unconscious. I think she was chased by some drunk man."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"I think she's just out cold."  
  
"All right, where are you?"  
  
"We're in an ally close to the pharmacy by the school."  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
Inu-Yasha hung up the phone and ran out of the house.  
  
10 minutes later..............  
  
"Hey, Miroku!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, over here!"  
  
"Did anything happen?"  
  
"No, she's still unconscious."  
  
"All right, let's bring her over to my house."  
  
With that said, Inu-Yasha picked Kagome up and he and Miroku quickly ran to Inu-Yasha's house.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All right, I'm gonna put her in one of the guest rooms." Inu-Yasha said to Miroku who was lagging behind on the stairs. "Hurry it up, man."  
  
"Okay, okay. Geeze, I don't practice walking up stairs everyday you know." Miroku grunted.  
  
"Fine. I'll meet you upstairs then."  
  
Miroku just grunted. A while later, he finally managed to crawl up the stairs and into the guest room, there, he collapsed onto a chair. He looked around while gasping for air. Inu-yasha heard Miroku enter the room, but he didn't even turn around to acknowledge him. He was too concerned for the girl that now lay upon one of the guest beds in his house. He was just looking at her when Miroku voiced something very important. "Her folks are gonna be very worried. Don't you think you should at least call her house and let her family know or something?"  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll go do that now." With that said, Inu- Yasha walked out the door, only to pop his head back in and growl out, "Lay one hand on her, houshi, and you are dead. Understand?"  
  
Miroku eeped out a yes.  
  
"Good." When Inu-Yasha left, Miroku breathed out a sigh of relief, and then his expression darkened. "Just what kind of person do you think I am, Inu- Yasha? Think I'm stupid enough to lay a hand on her when it seems like you're interested?" Miroku muttered to himself.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was downstairs in the living room looking for the school phone book. "Oh..... come on, I know it's down here somewhere." Inu- Yasha growled, highly frustrated. Suddenly, he spotted a blue and grey book peeking out from underneath a pile of newspaper. "AH HA! FOUND IT!" he exclaimed. He quickly flipped to the page with the phone numbers of people from his grade. "Higurashi, Higurashi, Higurashi, ......." Inu-Yasha muttered while searching for Kagome's last name. He reached for the phone after he found her number, but hesitated. He wondered what would happen this time when her mom hears about what happened to Kagome. Last time, when he had brought her back, unconscious, to her house, her mother didn't seem like she cared at all. It wasn't what he expected. "Oh well, it's her problem, not mine." He grumbled as he picked up the phone and dialled the numbers. He waited patiently as the phone rang. "Moshi, Moshi. Higurashi residence." A little boy answered. Her brother.  
  
"Hello? Hi, may I speak to Mrs. Higurashi please?" Inu-Yasha asked in a polite tone.  
  
"Yes, please... I mean yes. Hold one moment please."  
  
Again, Inu-Yasha waited patiently.  
  
A short moment later, a polite and feminine voice said, "Hello? Higurashi residence."  
  
"Hello? Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Inu-Yasha took a breath, not sure why he was a bit nervous. "Hi, I'm Kagome's classmate, Inu-Yasha. Um..... my friend and I found Kagome after school today. A drunken man chased her. I think she was somewhere behind a pharmacy. She's at my house right now." He stopped there, waiting for a reaction from the woman.  
  
".................."  
  
"......................'  
  
"WHAT? WHAT THE HEL....I mean, HECK WAS SHE DOING THERE?" her angry side had surfaced.  
  
"Would you like to some pick her up?"  
  
"Actually, I have a big meeting to go to tonight, do you think you can drop Kagome off at her house? I'll leave Sota at home so he'll answer the door." Her fake side took over again.  
  
"Uh....... Sure ma'am."  
  
"Thank you so much. Bye!"  
  
"B......" Inu-Yasha didn't even say bye yet and she had hung up. Sometimes, would wonder what kind of people are in Kagome's family. Certainly not sane ones.  
  
He walked up the stairs and into the room. He saw that Miroku was reading a magazine and had most likely kept his hands off of Kagome. 'Good,' he thought. 'Maybe the perverted ness is going away or something.' That was until he saw that Miroku was 'reading' a Playboy magazine. 'He'll never get out of it.' Inu-Yasha shook his head sadly and sighed softly.  
  
"Come on Miroku, we're dropping this chick off at her house." Inu-Yasha stated bluntly.  
  
"Why, Inu-Yasha, I've never seen you act this way toward another girl before, not even to Kikyo!"  
  
"Whatever. Let's go." was Miroku's reply.  
  
"Perhaps you have taken a liking in this Kagome girl?"  
  
"You know what?" Inu-Yasha asked Miroku. "Bug off!"  
  
With that, they were off.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Kay, sorry pees, I didn't get to update in such a long time. I was really busy for the past couple of weeks. Major projects and job time, so yeah......... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And thank you for sticking with this story. For those of you who read my profile and read about the new story I might put up, we'll I think I'm gonna put it up, but not anytime soon. I wanna get close to the end or finish my first fic before I go to another. Otherwise, I'll have readers hating me. Yeah, and I'll have a lot of stress, then I'll get all frustrated or depressed. All right, thanks again. I'll try to write more during my vacation, but I'm busy trying to make a record of watching "Spirited Away" at least five times this week so, yeah (and I had made a promise to myself to work on my fic during my vacation before my sister gets back from her trip too TT_TT. Sorry again and please review and tell me what you think. I'm kinda using fanfiction as my practice writing assignment thingy or something. And it would really help if people tell me how my writing is. Thanx. Ja Ne! (  
  
P.S. if you wanna know what the other fan fiction I'm planning about writing is about, please tell me in a review or something and I'll write something on it during A/N for my next chapter. 


	9. We spy

Why Me?  
  
By: karikat24  
  
Chapter8: We Spy  
  
'Oh.. my.. god..' Inu-yasha thought as he ran down the stairs and through a few corridors until he reached a door. "Sesshomaru! Come out of here right now!"  
  
"I'm not a moron, dumb ass." A smooth voice replied.  
  
"What did you do to my room?!"  
  
"Oh, that." Sesshomaru snickered behind the door. "It is merely revenge for you dumping the glass of water to wake me up last week."  
  
"But, why PINK of all colors!"  
  
"It suites you." Was the simple answer.  
  
Inu-yasha groaned and tried the door again. Locked. 'Duh! He would of course lock his room. He's not stupid enough to leave it unlocked.' he thought to himself. 'I'll get you back, Sesshomaru. Just you wait.' He then walked off to his room and flopped onto his bed, thinking about everything that has happened so far during this week. He sighed and fell asleep. The last thing he saw was his pink ceiling.  
  
'SHIT!' Miroku thought when he saw Kagome in the ally. He was walking home through the park when he heard a short scream. He followed it and it lead him to an alley where a drunken man and Kagome were fighting. He started running to help her, but by the time he got there, Kagome had fainted. The man was leaning over her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Miroku asked in a cold voice. The man didn't respond. He was too busy looking at Kagome with hunger and lust in his eyes. Even though he didn't like Kagome that much, Miroku didn't seeing women get hurt.  
  
"Hey." Miroku tapped the man on the shoulder. The drunken man looked at him and before he knew what was going on, he was unconscious. Miroku dusted off his shoe with his hand. His mouth twisted into a sneer of disgust. Quite quickly, he dropped his shoe and ran over to Kagome.  
  
"Hey. You okay?" he asked. Kagome moaned, but didn't wake up. Miroku sighed and whipped out his cellular phone. After dialing the number, he put the phone to his ear and waited.  
  
The field was changing colors. Green to blue. Then to yellow and red. 'What is this?' he thought. A bird flew out from the grass. It kept flying around him until it reached his ear. There, it chirped very loudly. The field suddenly turned pink.  
  
Inu-yasha opened his eyes and stared at his pink ceiling. 'Hmm... I fell asleep? What a queer dream.' He turned over in his bead and buried his head in the pillow once more. Yet he could still hear the stupid bird in his dream chirping. Inu-yasha dragged another pillow over to himself and covered his head. Still, the chirping continued. A few more seconds passed by before he realized what it was.  
  
Groaning once more, Inu-yasha reached his hand down into his backpack so conveniently placed by his bed and retrieved his cellular phone. He pressed the 'receive call' button and said, "What do you want, loser?"  
  
"Hello to you too, Inu-yasha."  
  
"What do you want?" he repeated.  
  
"I need some help."  
  
"Some? You need a lot of help. Mental help right?"  
  
"Haha. Very funny." Miroku said sarcastically. "Actually. I need you to help me bring Kagome home. A drunken man was chasing her. She's unconscious right now. She might be hurt. I'm not sure. I didn't check."  
  
This had Inu-yasha wide-awake. "Where are you guys?"  
  
"In the alley at the back of the pharmacy by the school." As soon as Miroku said that, he didn't hear anything anymore. Inu-yasha had hung up.  
  
About five minutes later, Inu-yasha drove up with his red convertible. "Inu-yasha!" Miroku called out. "Over here!" Inu-yasha hopped out of his car and ran over. "How is she?" he asked. "I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet. I found out that she has a rolled ankle and a large bruise on her head." "Let's get her home. Get her in my car."  
  
Inu-yasha picked up Kagome's unconscious form while Miroku walked ahead and opened the door. Inu-yasha very carefully put Kagome on his backseat and got in behind the wheel. "Hop in, Miroku. I'll give you a ride home after I drop the girl off at her house." Inu-yasha told Miroku.  
  
"So this is her house? She lives at a shrine?" Miroku asked skeptically.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Inu-yasha answered. He had picked up Kagome again and was beginning to climb the shrine steps. Miroku followed looking around in wonder and kept muttering to himself, "she lives in a shrine."  
  
Souta looked out the window of the house and saw the same boy from before carrying Kagome. Walking behind him was some other person he's never seen before. 'Kagome's in trouble again.' He thought maliciously. 'Just wait till mama gets back and hears about this.' With an evil grin, Souta walked away from the window and stood behind the door.  
  
As soon as the doorbell rang, Souta opened the door and looked out at the boy. "You can just drop her off at the couch. Just like last time." Instead of saying anything about the little boy's rudeness, Inu-yasha dropped Kagome off on the living room couch and left. Souta slammed the door after them. Then he went to his own room and slammed the door, not caring whether Kagome was all right or not.  
  
"That's what her brother is like?" Miroku asked with disbelief written all over his face.  
  
"Mmmhmmm. That was what it was like last time I was here. He did the exact same thing."  
  
"Wow. It's so hard to believe they're part of the same family."  
  
Inu-yasha didn't answer. There was a brief moment of silence as the two were lost in their own thoughts. While walking toward the car, Inu-yasha said to Miroku, "I'm going to find out what is going on with her family. I know it's none of my business. I'm just curious. Plus we can blackmail her if we ever need anything. So.. Do you want to stay or do you want me to drop you off at home?"  
  
"I'll stay. I want to know what her family is like, too. I don't know about the black mail though."  
  
"But this is a once in a lifetime chance!"  
  
"Alright. Whatever. Do what you want. So what are we going to do? Where are we going to hide?" Inu-yasha looked around and pointed to a tree that was close to Kagome's room, but was far away enough so that they wouldn't be spotted from the window once they were up. The boys went to Inu-yasha's trunk and pulled out their 'spy gears'. It consisted of binoculars, different types of cameras, and camouflage clothing. They changed their clothing and climbed up into the tree. They sat there, covered by the leaves, waiting for something to happen in the Higurashi household.  
  
'Nngh. Where am I?' Kagome thought when she woke up. She saw the ceiling of her living room and was suddenly hit with a sense of deja vous. This happened once before. 'Whatever. I'm just tired. I have to get to my room.'  
  
She slowly got off the couch and stood up. She suddenly sat back down again because of the pain she had felt on her ankle. She looked down and saw that her right ankle was completely swollen.  
  
After a short while, the pain subsided and Kagome got up again. This time she was aware of her hurt ankle. With support of the wall, she limped into the kitchen and grabbed a small package of ice from the freezer. The packages of ice were meant for Souta since he did sports every term of the school year and he was very prone to sports accidents.  
  
With the package of ice in one hand, Kagome limped up the stairs to her room. What she didn't notice on her way up was an eye peeking out at her through a crack between a door and a wall.  
  
Once in her room, Kagome slumped onto her bed and sighed. Then she sat back up and gave her ankle a closer examination. With a sigh, she put the package of ice on her ankle. Flopping back on her bed, she fell asleep.  
  
"Hey! Miroku! She's going into her room now." Inu-yasha whispered to Miroku beside him who was also holding onto a pair of binoculars.  
  
"I know. I wonder what she's doing?"  
  
The two guys watched as Kagome doctored her own foot and then fall asleep afterward. They both sighed since they knew it would be a while before anything else interesting happened.  
  
Half an hour later, a car pulled into the family's garage. A woman with short black hair and cold blue eyes stepped out of the car and went into the house. Miroku looked at Inu-yasha and asked, "Who is she?"  
  
"She's Kagome's mom?"  
  
"You serious! That cannot be Kagome's mom!" Miroku put the pair of binoculars back to his eyes again.  
  
"Why can't she be Kagome's mom?"  
  
"That woman looks colder than the south pole!"  
  
"Just shut up and keeping looking."  
  
The two saw Souta walk out of his room and down a set of stairs. No doubt to greet his mom. Nothing happened for a minute or so. When that minute was up, Mrs. Higurashi was seen storming up the stairs with a feather duster. Her face was calm, yet her eyes and hands betrayed the calmness. Her hands were closed tightly over the feather duster and her eyes were burning angrily. They looked into Kagome's room and saw her sitting up in her bed, seemingly alarmed. She quickly threw back her cover and limped to her window. She slowly climbed out of her room and onto the tree next to it. She climbed down the tree until she was about four feet from the ground. She jumped. She landed on her good leg. Quickly, looking up at her room for a slit second, she ran to the well house on her family's property.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi threw open the door of Kagome's room the same time Kagome closed the door to the well house. Mrs. Higurashi looked around Kagome's room and saw the opened window. She walked over to it and peeked out. Her eyes narrowed. Sticking her head back inside the room, she hit a vase on Kagome' desk with the wooden handle of the feather duster. The small porcelain vase shattered at the impact, leaving sharp shards behind.  
  
Miroku and Inu-yasha stared at each other with wide, shocked eyes. 'That is Kagome's mother?!' they bother thought, disbelief written all over their face. 


End file.
